eonor_campaignfandomcom-20200215-history
Gnomes
Gnome Society The Forest Gnomes of Theinfrein live in Turen. They are a solitary clan and do not follow to laws of Theinfrein and very few are brave enough to visit the remote forest village. Because of this, very little is known about the Forest gnomes (if you want to play one talk to me about what they are like). There are two clans of Rock Gnomes, one in Folkor and the other in Nackle (both of which are settlements in the dwarven country Delvar). Very enthusiastic and friendly, the clan in Folkor is a center for innovation while the Rock Gnomes of Nackle live in harmony with Hill Dwarves and don't concern themselves with the busybodies in Folkor. Gonome Traits Your gnome character has certain characteristics in Common with all other Gnomes. Ability Score Increase: Your Intelligence score increases by 2. Age: Gnomes mature in their late teens, and most are expected to settle down into an adult life by around age 40. They can live 350 to almost 500 years. Size: Gnomes are between 3 and 4 feet tall and average about 40 pounds. Your size is Small. Speed: Your base walking speed is 25 feet. Darkvision: You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in Darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in Darkness, only shades of gray. Gnome Cunning: You have advantage on all Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma Saving Throws against magic. Languages: As a Rock Gnome You can speak, read, and write Common and Gnomish. The Gnomish language uses dwarvish script. As a Forest Gnome you can read and write Elven and Sylvan. Names: Gnome names can be found in the Player's Handbook on page 36 or in Xanathar's Guide to Everything on page 178 Subraces Rock Gnome As a Rock Gnome, you have a natural inventiveness and hardiness beyond that of other Gnomes. Ability Score Increase: Your Constitution score increases by 1. Artificer’s Lore: Whenever you make an Intelligence (History) check related to Magic Items, alchemical Objects, or technological devices, you can add twice your proficiency bonus, instead of any proficiency bonus you normally apply. Tinker: You have proficiency with artisan’s tools (tinker’s tools). Using those tools, you can spend 1 hour and 10 gp worth of materials to construct a Tiny clockwork device (AC 5, 1 hp). The device ceases to function after 24 hours (unless you spend 1 hour repairing it to keep the device functioning), or when you use your action to dismantle it; at that time, you can reclaim the materials used to create it. You can have up to three such devices active at a time. When you create a device, choose one of the following options: * Clockwork Toy: This toy is a clockwork animal, monster, or person, such as a frog, mouse, bird, dragon, or Soldier. When placed on the ground, the toy moves 5 feet across the ground on each of your turns in a random direction. It makes noises as appropriate to the creature it represents. * Fire Starter: The device produces a miniature flame, which you can use to light a Candle, torch, or campfire. Using the device requires your action. * Music Box: When opened, this music box plays a single song at a moderate volume. The box stops playing when it reaches the song’s end or when it is closed. Forest Gnomes As a Forest Gnome, you have a natural knack for illusion and inherent quickness and stealth. Ability Score Increase: your dexterity score increases by 1. Natural Illusionist: You know the minor illusion cantrip. Intelligence is your spellcasting ability for it. Speak with Small Beasts: Through sound and gestures, you may communicate simple ideas with Small or smaller beasts. Forest Gnomes love animals and often keep squirrels, badgers, rabbits, moles, woodpeckers, and other small creatures as beloved pets.